Control
by Triderwriter
Summary: A Fifteen year old Colt can't seem to stay out of trouble. His dad decided to take him on a business trip with him in hopes to reign in his hot tempered teen.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery:** A fifteen year old Colt can't seem to stay out of trouble. The only place he feels like he can control his anger is at his grandpa's house. The only problem is his dad has decided that he doesn't want his hot headed teen to learn any more ninja skills. In way of punishment Mr. Dougless takes his middle son with him on a business trip. Will Colt be able to handle not spending the summer with his brothers, and grandpa? Or will he get in even more trouble?

**AN:** This is my first fanfic so please be nice. I never really understood why people flame people's stories. If you don't like it, Don't read it. Simple enough. If you do like it and would like to read on, maybe leave a quick review I'd definitely appreciate it (especially If it's constructive). No point in taking up space if no one is reading it. =) Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own any characters or anything recognizable. All of that belongs to somebody else**.

Colt couldn't figure out why people always chanted what was obvious.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Why couldn't they just keep their mouths closed? Didn't they know that by shouting the obvious the teachers would come storming in to put a stop to it? Ugh. Stupid teens.

Colt ducked as one of the burly football players swung a lazy fist. Even with three on one they still couldn't get a hit on the slim, dark haired teen. Colt's foot shot out and he heard a satisfying 'ump' as the swinger doubled up in pain.

Usually by this time Rocky would have done his big brother thing and come swooping in to the rescue, successfully breaking up the fight and ending his younger brothers fun. But today Rocky was away on a field trip, which is why the three Juniors decided to pick a fight.

Colt twisted around and felt the satisfying crunch as another football player crumpled to the ground. He smirked as he faced the last guy standing. The blond hulk looked around as if looking for another buddy to join him as he attempted to beat the tar out of the shrimp.

"What's wrong Charles?" Colt began with his smirk still firmly planted on his face, "Do we need to call your mommy to bring you some clean undies?"

Colt got the reaction he wanted. Charles launched at him trying to tackle him to the ground. Colt stepped to the side extending a foot as he did it. Charles was sent sprawling on the floor. He growled in frustration and pounded a fist on the cafeteria floor, before standing up.

"You're going to pay for that little horsie!"

"JEFFERY!" a thundering voice bellowed from across the room, halting Charles in his attack.

Colt glanced in the voices direction and saw the vice principle striding over with a glare.

The chanters all suddenly seemed late for class as they all scrambled away from the scene.

"In my office. Now!" Mr. Kepping said in an angry growl. He glanced at the two groaning teens on the floor and added, "You two go to the nurses office then come to my office."

The two on the ground got up whimpering as if their injuries had suddenly gotten more painful. Colt glared at them as they left the room, 'What baby's!' he thought bitterly as he followed the VP out of the now almost empty room.

"Colt, I don't understand why you can't just walk away," Mrs. Dougless was saying as she drove her son home.

Colt had spent an hour being lectured about school violence in the VP's office before his mom finally showed up. Then he was lectured some more before he was finally able to leave. It seemed the lecturing wasn't over just yet.

"I thought you agreed that you wouldn't let anyone get to you," She continued. "Your father isn't going to be very happy when he gets home tonight."

Colt rolled his eyes. His father was never happy when he got home at night. Probably because of some case that he couldn't figure out. He tuned his mom out as he concentrated on the passing trees. His dad wouldn't be the only one mad at him tonight. Rocky had made him promise to stay out of Charles and his minions way. Rocky probably wouldn't listen to what Colt had to say. He had just been trying to enjoy his packed lunch when the goons came up to him. They were practically begging for a fight, so Colt gave it to them.

He had been in enough fights to know that a grounding was in store for him. House confinement for a minimum of five days, with nothing to do other than become an unpaid house maid. Colt let out a sigh. So much for that hike he and his brothers had planned.

"Colt!" Mrs. Dougless said irritably, "Are you even listening?"

Colt nodded, "Of course. I can only fake so much remorse though, and that quota was used up a few hours ago."

His mom sighed, but Colt could tell she found him some what funny. He looked out the window again and discovered they were almost home. 'Good,' Colt thought, 'Only a few more minutes of lecturing.'

He spent those few minutes nodding and 'Umhm'ing at the appropriate time. As soon as they pulled into the drive way he leapt out of the car and walked straight to the front door. He took the stairs two at a time and flung his bedroom door open. He tossed his backpack on the bunk bed he shared with his younger brother Tum Tum, and went back down stairs. He went out into the back yard and felt some of his tension leave.

Just looking at the punching bag relaxed him. He spent the next few hours wailing on the unsuspecting bag letting all his frustration out. He stopped when he heard his dad call him into the house.

Colt glanced at his watch, then wiped some sweat off of his brow with a sleeve of his shirt. He hadn't meant to spend so much time outside.

His parents had gotten him the punching bag back when he was in ninth grade in hopes he would exchange his fellow class mates for the uncaring bag. It worked for a while. He stopped fighting in school and instead began spending his time in the back yard. Now it just didn't seem like enough. No matter how long Colt spent punching the back he could still fly off the handle at almost anything the next day. Sometimes Rocky could calm him down enough before he started lashing out, but that was only if he was standing right next to him.

Colt slowly made his way inside, mentally preparing himself for more lecturing, and the inevitable grounding. He felt like he had walked into a war zone. He had just crossed enemy lines while mocking their most precious king. He wanted to duck back outside when he saw his dads scowl. If Rocky wouldn't even listen to an explanation there was no way on earth his dad would listen. He finally decided to just take what was coming and sat down at the kitchen table.

The next hour and a half was spent trying to block out what his parents were saying while trying to appear like he was memorizing every word they said. It worked for the most part. Soon his dad was talked out and he was sent to his room.

'Finally!' Colt thought as he made his way upstairs.

He swung his door open to revile Tum Tum hooked into a video game, and Rocky at a desk studying. He went to his bed and laid down. No point in waiting for more lectures. He rolled over so his back was to the room and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do not own anything recognizable.**

**AN: I'll be putting some things in here that probably weren't around when the movies were made, like iPod's. Sorry if this bugs anyone, but I wouldn't be very good at writing about things I have no idea about. =) And thanks to all of those who reviewed! **

Colt was brought out of his deep sleep as someone tugged his warm blanket away.

"Hey!" Colt sleepily yelled as he tried to snatch the blanket back, "Give it back!"

"Get up, and maybe I will," Rocky said with a smile, "We need to be at school in fifteen minutes."

Realizing his brother wouldn't let him go back to sleep Colt groaned and rolled off the top bunk, landing heavily on his feet.

He sat in the back of his brothers car, plugged into his iPod, trying to ward off any more lectures. Being told off was bad enough, adding morning grouchiness to the mix was just screaming for trouble.

They pulled into the school parking lot just as the first bell was ringing. Colt gave his brothers a half wave as he trudged off to class.

Whoever decided it was a good idea to put teenagers in a math class this early in the morning was insane. How much did they expect them to remember.

Colt slumped into his seat, wondering why he was more tired today than he usually was. Maybe it was all the talking to's he had received the day before. Looking remorseful when not feeling sorry at all was hard work.

"Colt? Would you please come to the board and do problem seven?" Mrs. Care said pleasantly.

Colt shook his head, "I'd rather not."

Mrs. Care's smile slipped a little as she said, "Well, then could you at least tell us the answer?"

Colt crossed his arms and slid down in his chair, "That depends. I could make up an answer, but I get this feeling you wanted the correct one. If that is the case I suggest you call on someone else."

The teacher frowned at Colt for a second before turning to another student, "Cladia, Would you please do number seven?"

Colt got through the rest of his classes without any other human contact, other than the unavoidable bumps in the crowded hallways.

He walked briskly over to his brothers car and leaned against the passenger side door.

Soon the parking lot was nearly empty, but still Rocky hadn't shown up. Colt was about to go look for his brother when someone walked around the car to stand in front of him.

It was Charles. With a sneer that could almost curdle milk. It seemed he hadn't liked getting beaten by a kid younger than him.

"You sure are lucky Mr. K showed up when he did," Charles snarled.

"Oh, yeah?" Colt said uncrossing his arms as he stepped away from the car, "I was about to say the same thing to you."

Colt realized that having a confrontation when he was in such a fowl mood was really bad. He could hardly control his anger on a good day. Today he barely had his finger tips around his anger. If something started there was no way he would be able to get a grip before he seriously injured the moron.

Deciding it was probably best to warn Charles of this Colt said, "I'm not in the mood today. Why don't you get back to me in about a week?"

Charles chuckled, "Oh, no. Pony Boy. I think we need to settle this today."

What exactly needed to be settled was beyond Colt, but he was in a bad mood. He wasn't going to listen to any sort of common sense and decided to give the jerk what he was looking for.

He took a step closer to Charles raising his chin, "Make it happen," He said quietly.

Charles swung a fist, similar to the lazy, slow punches that were thrown at Colt yesterday.

Colt could have easily dodged the sloppy punch, but decided at the last second to let it connect. His head snapped to the side as he tasted a hint of coppery-ness. He ran his tongue over his teeth to see where the blood was coming from before he grinned at Charles.

"Now it's my turn."

Colt started to get in a fighting stance when he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. At the same time he heard a shout.

"Colt!" The voice was very familiar, and at the moment, very unwanted.

Colt almost growled in frustration as his brother ran into him, almost knocking him over. Rocky got in between Colt and Charles, and pushed Colt up against the car.

"Colt! Jeez man! What is up with you?" Rocky asked in a strange angry calm voice.

When Rocky felt his brother stop struggling, he released him and turned to face Charles, "Get out of here, dude."

Charles gave Rocky a glare before, moving his eyes towards Colt, "It seems you dodged a bullet again."

Colt felt the fire of anger ignite in his stomach at these words. He launched at Charles yelling.

Unfortunately, Rocky was still in between the two and he caught his brother before he could get close enough to Charles to do any damage.

Rocky managed to keep Colt away from Charles long enough for Charles to make a few more stupid remarks before he sauntered off.

After Charles was out of sight, Rocky slowly released his brother.

Colt shoved Rocky away, "Why do you always have to butt in?" He yelled as he paced a few steps away. He pivoted and stalked back towards his brother still seething, "Why can't you just stay out of my business!"

"Because if I did that, you'd probably be going to some military school," Rocky replied calmly.

Colt shot a cold glare at his brother.

When Colt didn't respond Rocky said, "Let's just get home."

The two got in the car, left the school parking lot, and headed for home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable. **

They got home rather quickly in Colt's opinion, but maybe that was only because he was busy trying to come up with a good story to tell his parents. They would not be very forgiving when they found out he had gotten into another fight. Even if it had been a short one, and Colt never even touched the other guy.

Colt was surprised when Rocky turned the car off and went inside the house not even glancing at him. He sullenly followed his brothers and went in.

"How was school?" Mrs. Dougless asked as she heard her sons come into the house.

"Fine," Rocky said as he headed up stairs.

A 'Fine' was partially heard around a mouth full of food from Tum Tum. Colt remained silent as he went to drop his back pack off.

Once he had thrown his back pack on his bed he changed into a pair of shorts. He went down the stairs putting in his ear phones and turning on his iPod. He thought he heard someone say something behind him but the didn't stop to find out. He left the house and started jogging.

Usually he could clear his head after a good run. He really needed to clear his head. He had gotten into two consecutive fights! That was not good. Colt decided to step up his conditioning and picked up his pace. Maybe he could ware himself out.

He ran for the next few hours, then decided to head home.

He was still a little irritated with Rocky. Especially when he ran his tongue over the bump in his mouth. He had let the neanderthal, Charles, hit him and hadn't been able to retaliate.

Colt decided that if Tum Tum ever got in a fight he wouldn't break it up…or maybe he would. So he wouldn't get hurt. But colt wasn't like Tum Tum. He got his name because he had a wild and free sprit. He could look after himself.

Colt had made it home while he was lost in thought. He sighed when he saw his dad's car parked in the still open garage.

He slowly went up to the front door and quietly went in. The quietness stopped then.

"Colt! Were have you been?" Mr. Dougless questioned angrily.

Colt took a deep breath willing himself to remain calm, "I just went for a run."

Mr. Dougless gave his son an exasperated look, "Didn't you hear me yesterday when I said you were grounded to the house?"

Colt thought for a moment, and realized that he hadn't been tuned in during that part of the lecture. Oops.

Mr. Dougless took Colt's silence as a confirmation, "Did you even hear a word we said yesterday?"

Colt sighed, "Yeah, dad. I just forgot I was grounded."

"Well, you better not forget again." Mr. Dougless paused and then said, "Go up to your room."

Colt nodded and went up the stairs confused. Why hadn't his dad given him a lecture about the fight he had gotten into today?

Colt pushed open his shared bedroom door, and walked in. As usual Rocky was at the desk doing homework while Tum Tum was playing a video game.

"Did you tell mom about today?" Colt asked his older brother as he jumped up on his bed.

Rocky sighed and sort of shook his head, "No," He paused and then said, "But next time I will."

Colt smiled, "Thanks man. I owe you one." Colt laid back on his bed feeling quiet happy. Maybe Rocky wasn't always annoying.

"Did you forget you were grounded?" Tum Tum asked not looking away from his game.

"Not exactly. I sort of didn't hear it yesterday," Colt explained after a second of thought.

Rocky looked up from the text book he was reading, "Did you at least hear the part were dad said that if you get into any more trouble you can't come to grandpas this summer?"

Colt sat up, "What?"

"Dad said that if you get into any more trouble, you can't come to grandpas this summer," Rocky repeated slowly.

Colt felt a knot form in his stomach. He couldn't stay home all summer! He would go insane! He could barely get himself out of bed every day, and it took everything in him not to seriously injure people! Training with his brothers at his grandpas house was the only time he felt calm!

"Was he being serious?" Colt asked trying to keep his voice steady. He didn't want to believe his dad would go through with the threat.

Rocky gave his brother a sad look, "Yeah I think he was serious."

**AN: Thanks for reading! Feel free to give some constructive criticism. It would help me a ton! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own anything recognizable. The coolest Three Ninjas belong to someone luckier then me. =)**

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update! I'll try to get chapters up faster from now on…if you have any helpful tips don't hesitate to let me know. Thanks for reading! =) oh…this chapter has some teen drinking/partying…nothing crazy though. I just thought I would warn you in advance. **

Colt managed to stay out of trouble for the next week, and decided to reward himself by going to a party on that Friday night. He had complied with all the rules that came with being grounded, and he hadn't caused any mishaps at school.

He could hear the party before he could see it. At first it was just a rumbling noise, but the closer he got the more distinct the sounds became. The throb of music became a vibrating bass and screaming guitar. The buzz of voices became even lauder and he caught blips of conversations as he walked up to the large house.

"Did you see Missy today?"

"I can not believe I failed that test! My parents are going to kill me!"

"Hey, Shooga wanna dance?"

Colt pushed through a crowd standing near the door and found himself in a room packed with teens. He immediately saw that a lot of the teens had red plastic cups. It didn't take a genius to guess what was in them.

He slowly made his way through the ear-splitting room into the slightly quieter kitchen.

"Colt?"

Colt looked around to see who had called his name.

"Colt? Hey!"

Colt now knew were the call had come from. Richard, one of his friends, was standing with a bunch of guys surrounding the table.

Colt made his way over and gave him a knuckle bump, "Hey dude, What's up?"

"Not much. Just watching these fools loose all their money!" Richard said waving at the kids playing poker.

They talked (or yelled) to each other for a while before Colt suggested they go see who was in the back yard.

The sound level was reasonably quieter out there.

"So I hear you almost got expelled." Richard said as they walked across the lawn to a group of friends.

Colt glanced sideways at him, "Where'd you hear that?"

"I can't remember." He said with a wave of his hand, "Is it true?"

If it was true it was news to him, "Nah. It's not true." He said hoping he wasn't lying.

"Good. School would be so much more boring without you!"

"Oh yeah! Last week when you told that teacher to jump off a bridge was hilarious!" Said a new voice. This one belonging to a short guy named Bradley.

"Hey, Brad." Colt greeted with a high five.

"So is anything exciting happening in there?" Brad asked nodding towards the house.

"Not really. What about out here?" Richard said surveying the different groups scattered around.

"No way. This party is so boring."

Colt watched as his two friends started talking about various boring activities teenagers had to suffer through.

After a while they wondered over to a group of kids they sort of knew and started talking with them.

"Who's up for a beer run?" One of the kids asked.

"Me!" Richard yelled as Bradley and a few other kids shouted, "Oh!" and lifted their cups.

Colt grabbed Richards arm as he started to walk back towards the house, "You sure you want to drink any more?"

Richard nodded giving Colt a puzzled look, "Yeah I'm sure. Why?"

Colt released his grip and shrugged, "I just think you should cool it a little."

Richard laughed shaking his head, "Don't worry, dude."

Colt watched worriedly as his friend went with a few others to get some more toxin. Richard always drove to parties. If drinking alcohol wasn't dumb enough by itself, having a car to drive home was even dumber.

Colt's worry grew more and more throughout the night as Richard drank more and more. He was slurring and stumbling all over the place a few hours later as he announced he was going home.

Colt whipped his head towards him as he said he was leaving, "You're walking right?"

Richard waved his hand and almost fell over, "Why woulda walk? I'ves… have a car!" He burst into laughter and almost tipped over again.

Colt sighed, "You're to drunk to drive. Either walk or sleep it off, first."

Richard shook his head as he stumbled towards the front of the house where his car was parked, "I'mma not…drunk!"

Colt reached out to steady him as he tripped over an invisible obstacle, "Yeah you are, dude. Trust me."

"Well, I not leavin' it here!" He said as they reached Richards silver Civic.

Colt snatched Richards keys away as he pulled them out of his pocket, "Then get someone else to drive!"

Richard tried to get his unfocused eyes to stay on Colt as he said, "Eveyun is… drunker… than me!"

Colt looked behind him as yet another teen moaned and puked. Okay, so even with his brain all jacked up Richard was pretty smart.

"Hey!" Richard said throwing an arm around Colt's shoulder, "Why don'… you drive!"

Colt shook his head, "I don't have my license yet."

"Fine! Den gimmee my… keys back! I gotta go!"

Colt sighed as he surveyed the yard again, "Give me a second to go see if I can find someone."

He spent the next half hour trying to find someone to drive Richard and his car home. He was only able to find under age drivers, or drunk drivers. It looked like he was going to break a law tonight after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable. **

Colt sat down in the drivers seat and started to adjust the mirrors, ignoring the laughs Richard was giving him. Once the mirrors were set in what Colt thought were the correct positions, he slowly pulled the car away from the curb.

Although Colt didn't have a license he had been driving a few times with is dad, mom and even once with Rocky.

"Put your seat belt on!" Colt ordered Richard.

Richard laughed, but put it on as he sang off key with the radio. Colt reached over and switched it off.

"Hey!" Richard exclaimed after a few minutes of his singing without the music. "Why'd ya do dat?"

"I have to concentrate!" Colt snapped glancing nervously behind him, "I don't want to get pulled over because I'm swerving all over the place."

"Aw, you won't….get pull over. Jush relax!"

Colt shook his head. If he got caught driving without a license he was going to be in a ton of trouble. What if his dad had been serious when he said he wouldn't get to go to grandpas that summer?

Colt was brought out of his thoughts when music blasted out of the speakers.

"Richard!" Colt yelled angrily as he switched it off again.

Richard laughed and turned the radio back on. After a few minutes of the two turning the radio on and off, Colt punched Richard in the arm, "Knock it off!"

Richard rubbed his arm with a pout, then slammed his own fist into Colt.

Colt grinned, "Oh, you want to play that game, do you?" Colt slapped Richard with an open palm and then slugged him in the arm again.

Richard let out sounds of pain even though he knew his friend was going easy on him, and could afflict a lot more pain if he wanted to.

Richard suddenly yelled, "Look out!" and then threw a few sloppy dabs at Colt as Colt whipped his head to see what he was supposed to be looking out for.

When Colt didn't see anything he turned to glare at his friend, "You're such an idiot!"

Richard was in a fit of laughing when he suddenly stopped and moaned, "Oh, man. I tink I'm gonna…be-" the rest of his sentence was drowned out by the sound of him retching over the floor by his feet.

Colt cringed in disgust and rolled down the windows. After a minute of razzing his friend for drinking to much he noticed Richard was being to quiet. He glanced over and saw him doubled up with his arms around his stomach.

Colt reached over and tapped him, "You okay?" When Richard didn't respond Colt leaned a little closer, "Hey, man. You dead?" This time Richard let out a soft groan.

Colt poked Richard in the side, "Don't throw up again, that was disgusting." he leaned closer to Richard again to make sure he heard, "If _you_ puke, _I'm_ going to."

With a smirk on his face Colt looked back to the road. He had no time to think as a dog suddenly bounded in front of him. With a skip in his heart he slammed on the breaks and wrenched the wheel to the side, swerving into the other lane.

Richard looked up as he was thrown into the door, "What the heck!"

Colt hardly noticed his friends shout of anger. All of his focus was on the set of headlights coming towards them, a horn blaring behind the blinding light.

Colt swerved back into their lane, but overcorrected and skid along the curb. He tried to move back into his lane but instead side swiped the car he had dodged. Colt fought for control as the car spun to the side, taking up both lanes.

Colt heard himself curse as the car that had been behind them slammed into the back drivers side of the car. The car spun again so it was now facing the opposite direction, for a moment, before they were hit again.

Colt couldn't even tell where the car had been hit. All he knew was that it had been earsplitting and that he had been thrown against the window and then into Richard.

As the chaos finally stopped, Colt pulled his hands away from the steering wheel and swatted the deployed airbag out of his way so he could see if Richard as okay.

"Richard?" He asked as he found his friends shoulder, "Richard!" He said loader, "You okay?"

Richard let out a groan, but it sounded different from the groans he had made earlier. With a little difficulty Colt unclipped Richards seat belt and then his own. Looking out the front, now spider-webbed, window Colt could see lights and voices heading towards them.

After trying to open the door and finding it was stuck Colt wrestled his feet from under the dash so he could climb out the window. As his feet hit the ground he realized he wasn't on the road any more. They somehow ended up on the dirt patch that ran along side the road.

Colt quickly made his way around the car and opened Richards door, feeling a wave of relief when he found out the door still worked. He didn't want to try and pull Richard thru the window.

Colt was dragging Richard away from the car when the first witnesses reached them, all shouting.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Someone call 911!"

"Is everyone out of the car?"

"Are you hurt?"

Colt tried to answer as many questions as he could, but most of his attention was on his friend. Richard had either passed out or been knocked out.

When the ambulances finally arrived, Colt almost passed out with relief.

He rode in the ambulance with Richard, and then stood awkwardly in the waiting room as his friend was wheeled off.

Colt sat down in a chair and waited for someone to notice him. When someone finally did see him, he wished they hadn't.

"You're going to have to come with me."

Colt looked up and froze. A police officer was staring down at him, and he didn't look very happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay, so I know it's been, like, forever since I last updated. My computer decided it hated me and erased all my documents. I was pretty P.O.d for a while and lost my interest in writing since the chapters I had done were gone. But thanks to those who favorited my story and left reviews, here I am writing on. =) You are my inspiration. Hope I don't disappoint anyone if this starts taking a different direction than I originally planed ('cause I can't exactly remember what that plan was.) heh. Heh. **

**Anyways…here you go:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable. **

Colt sat glaring at the seat in front of him. The seat that was way to close for comfort. He had been forced to call his parents at the hospital and tell them what had happened. Mr. Douglass was so mad he couldn't even speak when he picked his son up.

Colt wished he could go back to the long weeks of having his dad driving him to and from school. Back to the long lectures on responsibility. Back home instead of this plane.

"When we get there I'll drop you off at the hotel," Mr. Douglass was saying. "You can go down to the restaurant if you get hungry."

Colt moved his glare to his dad for a second before staring at the seat in front of him again.

Mr. Douglass sighed, "I told you this would happen if you got into any more trouble."

Colt scoffed shaking his head, "You said I wouldn't get to go to grandpas. You never mentioned this torture."

"I wasn't about to leave you home alone all summer."

Colt just shook his head and didn't respond. The plan was to have Colt spend the summer at home while his brothers went to the only place Colt felt like himself. But at the last minute one of the neighbors asked if Mrs. Douglass could help her take care of their sick mother who lived out of town. Now Colt was stuck on a plane with is father. He didn't even know how long they would be gone for since Mr. Douglass's job was entitled to some secrecy.

Colt made a point of putting in his ear buds and turning the music up laud enough for his dad to hear and disapprove of before leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes.

When the plane landed Mr. Douglass gave Colt's shoulder a shake, "Wake up. We're here."

Colt blinked the sleep from his eyes. "Oh goodie," he mumbled as he stretched his arms up, hitting the roof of the plane.

He silently followed his dad off the plane and towards baggage claim. He stopped when they got to the only conveyer belt and gave his dad a wide eyed look.

"Are you serious?" He asked annoyed, "If this is the airport how big is this town?"

Mr. Douglass chuckled, "It's not that bad. You'll spend most of your day at the hotel anyway." He handed his son his bag, "Besides, in a town this small you won't be able to get into any trouble."

Colt rolled his eyes. _'Or have any fun_,' he silently added.

As promised, Mr. Douglass left Colt in their adjoining hotel rooms and left for some meeting. Colt tried to distract himself with some evening television, but the only thing he could find worth watching was a movie that was more than half over. With a disgusted sigh he turned the T.V. off and tossed the remote onto the bed.

He checked his phone to see what time is was and was disappointed to see that his brothers would still not have arrived at their grandpas house yet. With a final look around the nice hotel room he grabbed the hotel key and left for the restaurant on the main floor.

For such a small town the restaurant seemed to be doing fairly well. At least half the tables were filled, and several people were waiting to be seated. Colt gave the whole place a quick look and decided that a fast food place would probably be more appealing. He didn't want to be sitting at a table all by himself.

He found a little diner a few blocks from the hotel and pushed the door open. Now this was more like it. Instead of elderly folk sitting at the tables a few college aged students lounged around.

He walked up to the counter and ordered a milkshake and a hamburger. It wasn't until he was turning around with his tray of food that he noticed the person standing behind him. He just barely managed to stop from knocking into them.

"Oh! Sorry!" The girl said as Colt balanced his tray.

Colt felt a smile tug at his lips. This wasn't just some ordinary girl. She was hot! She had dark brown hair that was just brushing her shoulders, and a light dusting of freckles across her nose. As the girl began to smile, her blue eyes laughing at him, Colt realized he had been staring at her for to long.

He quickly cleared his throat and stepped to the side, "Uh-I'll just get out of your way."

The girl gave a small laugh and held out her hand, "I'm Molly."

Colt took her hand, "Colt." When Molly tilted her head with a small smirk he quickly added, "It's actually a nickname, but everyone calls me that so…" Her eyes were laughing at him again, "…Yeah. Anyways, nice meeting you."

He quickly went to a booth silently insulting himself. He acted like a complete moron! Some gorgeous girl randomly talks to him and he goes off and acts like a twelve year old. What was with the stammering?

Colt shook his head and took an angry bite out of his hamburger. He looked up a second later as someone fell into the bench across from him.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" Molly asked as she slid the bottle of ketchup closer to her tray.

Colt stared at her, his mouth full of food, then remembered to act human and nodded his head.

She smiled and picked up one of her French fries, "So do you live here?"

Colt swallowed his food, "No, uh…My dad's got some meeting he had to go to."

"And you came?"

Colt smiled ruefully, "Not by choice."

Molly nodded and squirted some ketchup on her fries, "Father-son bounding? My dad made my older brother go on few of those trips to. Where are you from?"

Colt told her then said, "I take it you're from around here."

She nodded, "We moved here a few years ago after my parents split up." She suddenly laughed, "You must think I'm crazy!"

Colt hesitated then gave her an award winning response, "Huh?"

She gave one of her small laughs, "You come into a new town and this girl just sits down and starts talking to you. I'd probably be a little weirded out if I were you."

Colt gave her a lopsided smile, "Naw, If you hadn't come and sat down I'd be sitting here by myself like a dork," He picked up his milkshake, "Plus, I doubt you're some crazed killer," He took a sip then smirked, "And even if you were I could hold my own."

She laughed then said smugly, "Oh, really? What if I said I was actually a black belt in Karate?"

Colt stared at her a second. Finally he said, "For real?'

She scrunched her face up, "No!" She tossed a fry at him, "But I could still do some serious damage with my taser."

Colt laughed, "Taser? No wonder you randomly start talking to strangers."

"You got that right!" She gave him a mock glare, "Don't try anything. I have exceptional aim."

Colt spent the next hour and half talking and joking with Molly. He found out that her older brothers name was James and that she had a dog named Jenson. James was Rockys age, and Molly was a few months younger than Colt. He ended up babbling about his brothers and his grandpa for the majority of the conversation. She seemed impressed that Colt knew martial arts, but also seemed to think he was joking about it. Probably because of what she had said earlier.

"So, where are you staying then?" Molly asked towards the end of their talk.

Colt grinned, "Why? Planning of setting me up with a theft ring or something? Calling the police and telling them you have information on a drug dealer staying in my room?"

She laughed. "Well, considering my Mom is a cop, it'd be pretty easy to do that."

Colt found himself asking, "For real?" again.

She smiled, "No. She's a nurse."

Colt shook his head, "You tell a lot of fibs."

Molly just grinned and started to stand up, "Only when I'm talking to complete strangers."

Colt watched her leave, not wanting her to go, then slowly got up to head back to the hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock.**

**Today just happens to be my Birthday, so I decided I would give you guys a present. =) Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

Colt woke up the next morning to see that his dad had already left the hotel. He found a note on the table telling him to stay in the room, the exception being that he went down to get some food.

Colt rolled his eyes as he tossed the page into the trash. Like he was going to stay in the hotel. He didn't want to die from boredom. Besides, he would be back before his dad even knew he had gone anywhere.

Feeling optimistic that he would be able to have a little fun and be back before his dad Colt took a stroll around town.

A sudden shout snapped Colts attention towards an old run down factory at the edge of the town just as he was passing. He cocked his head to the side, listening carefully. Maybe he had just imagined it.

Colt began walking again when he heard a crash. A load sound like something falling, or being thrown. He quickly made his way over to the decrepit building and peeked into one of the broken windows.

Other than some old rusted machinery and a pile of rotting wood Colt didn't see anything. But then he heard the distinct sound of someone getting kicked in the ribs, and a muffled cry of pain.

Colt hopped through the window and crept forward slowly. If he did happen to run across some trouble his dad would be pissed, but Colt couldn't just stand by if someone was getting hurt.

He stopped next to a wall and, with his back to it, took a quick glance around the corner.

What he saw made a fire erupt in his gut. Five guys, probably still in high school, where all surrounding a slightly younger looking teen. Colt noticed that the five kids shoving and sometimes hitting and kicking the younger teen all had matching bandanas hanging out of their back pockets. Wanna-be gangsta's probably.

"What's wrong Kingston?" One of the teens taunted as he shoved the kid, making him stumble back a step. "Think your daddy is gonna save you?" the others burst out in cruel laughter.

Colt narrowed his eyes, Charles didn't wear or claim gang colors, but he sure had a gang of goons. This crowed was no better than the arrogant bully jock from Colt's town.

A tall kid with blond hair and crooked teeth lashed out suddenly, catching the shorter kid -Kingston?- in the mouth and snapping his head back, blood instantly spurting out of his split lip, staining his chin with a streak of red.

Colt shot out from behind the wall, kicking the closest teen to him in the back and sending him into one of his buddies. The other three teens turned to face Colt with shocked expressions as the two scrambled to their feet.

Nobody moved or said anything for a few seconds.

Finally the blond haired kid that had punched Kingston took a step forward, a sneer on his face, "You better get lost if you don't want to end up looking like him," he gestured to Kingston who had one arm curled around his stomach and had his other hand covering his still bleeding mouth.

Colt tilted his head, "If you don't want to end up looking worse, I suggest _you_ beat it," he fired back, barely restraining himself from killing the lot of them. Five against one was never fair, but the kid Kingston didn't look like he was even attempting to fight back.

The crew laughed.

Crooked teeth shoved Kingston towards two of the teens who each grabbed onto an arm even though Kingston didn't struggle.

"You're going to regret saying that," Crooked teeth snarled stepping closer to Colt.

Colt kept his posture relaxed, and his eyes on the teen advancing on him. "We'll see."

"Get him, Daken!" Someone shouted.

Crooked teeth, Daken, swung a fist at Colt, and even though Daken was faster than Charles, Colt easily ducked the blow and gave a swift punch of his own.

Daken stumbled backwards, surprise and a flash of pain on his face as he rubbed at his chest where Colt had hit him.

The other four bullies exchanged looks, then began to shout encouragement towards, who Colt assumed was, their leader.

With a growl Daken lunged at Colt. Colt Twisted, but Daken managed to get a fist full of Colt's shirt. Colt brought his elbow down on Dakon's arm and he released his hold on Colt with a gasp of pain.

Colt didn't wait for him to recover as he brought a knee up, jabbing at Daken's exposed stomach, he followed up with a punch to his head, grinning a little when he noticed Daken tearing up. Typical bully. Dishing out pain to guys littler then him, with back up, but not able to take any hits.

Daken backed off a little holding the side of his head, then turned to his friends. "Don't just stand there! Get him!"

At once the two not holding Kingston sprung forward with jabs. Colt ducked and dived out of the way, then sent the taller of the two flat on his back with a powerful kick. Colt grabbed the arm of the other and twisted behind him, holding his arm to the point of pain.

He used the teen as a shield as Daken and one of the kids restraining Kingston both came at him, then pushed him away into the tall kid who had just begun to stand up.

He was just about to kick out again when Kingston suddenly yelled out. Colt looked over quickly and saw that the kid still holding on to him had used Colt's move and had twisted his arm up behind him.

Colt felt his heart jump. If that idiot didn't know what he was doing he could break Kingston's arm!

In his distraction Colt got tackled to the ground. He was held down as someone, he suspected Daken, kicked him in the stomach brutally.

He pulled away from whoever was pinning his right arm down and gave his ear a smack with his open palm, not hard enough to break his ear drum, but enough to hurt. The kid sat back crying out, and Colt used the chance to twist around and get out of the other kids hold on him. Not before he got kicked in the jaw though.

A grunt popped out of Colt's throat as his head snapped to the side. Gritting his teeth in anger Colt jumped up and swept the legs out from under the culprit. The kid fell hard and only had a half second to figure out what had happened before Colt was on top of him, punching him repeatedly.

Colt felt hands on him trying to pull him off, but ignored them, totally focused on causing as much damage as he could to the one responsible for kicking him in the face.

It wasn't until the kid was groaning, with blood all over his face, and barley conscious, that Colt finally realized what he was doing. He jumped up quickly, startling the other three that had been trying to get Colt off their friend.

Maybe having Rocky around to break up Colt's fights wasn't such a bad thing after all. At least that way the other guy could actually walk away from the fight without much help.

The teens left quickly after Colt stopped wailing on their friend though. Glancing back every so often as the ran off.

Sighing heavily Colt looked over at Kingston, who was staring at Colt open mouthed.

"You okay?" Colt asked, shaking his arm out.

Kingston nodded still looking awe struck.

Colt smirked, "From the way you're holding your stomach, I'd have guessed otherwise."

Kingston shrugged a shoulder, Colt noticed he didn't move the arm that had been held painfully behind him.

Colt flicked some of the blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth off and jerked his head the way the bullies had run off, "They bother you a lot?"

Kingston didn't answer. Instead he bent over and picked up a video camera. Straightening back up he examined the camera, brushing some dirt off it gently. "They have brains the size of a pea. If that."

Colt chuckled. "Yeah, probably." He studied the kid. His dark hair was messed up, but Colt couldn't see any blood, and even though he held his arm awkwardly by his side, it didn't appear to be broken. Colt nodded as Kingston's stomach, "Are your ribs okay?"

Kingston nodded, "I think I just got bruised up a little." He shrugged his shoulder again, "Nothing new." He squinted at Colt, tilting his head a little, "Where did you learn to do all that?"

"My grandpa. Maybe you should get home. You should probably clean your lip, I think it's still bleeding a little."

Kingston nodded, "You want to come?" He smiled a little, "If you're anything like me, you don't want your parents to see you with your cloths all dirty and your teeth covered in blood."

Colt winced, remember his dad. "Yeah…getting cleaned up a little might be a good idea."

As the two walked towards Kingston's house he said, "I'm James by the way."

"Colt."

James looked at him sideways, "Really? That's so cool!"

They made small talk until they reached a nice, well kept , smaller house at the end of a street.

"This is it," James said as he led the way to the front door. He paused before going in. "We have to be quiet. If my sister is home she'll freak out if she sees us like this."

Colt nodded, "Stealth is my middle name."

James grinned, "Good," he opened the door and froze, "We're gonna need some of that stealth, Colt."

Colt looked over James's shoulder and saw a petite girl, with brown hair and a dusting of freckles across her nose sitting on the couch.

"Molly?" Colt asked eyes wide.

Molly, the girl from the diner, looked up at Colt, surprise clearly on her pretty face.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Okay, I totally suck at updating. Sorry this is short, but I figured I should put **_**something**_** up. I really appreciate all the reviews and follow-ing and stuff. =)**

**Also I must apologize for how it just sort of cuts off at the end. So…sorry! =/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable. **

"What the heck!" Molly shouted as she jumped up from the couch, glaring at Colt.

Colt held his hands up in self defense, "Whoa! I didn't do anything!"

Molly grabbed her brothers sleeve and pulled him away from Colt, "Yeah, right! You told me you knew karate!"

"Yeah, but I didn't hurt James!"

"Then why-"

"Molly!" James cut in, gently placing his hand on his sisters shoulder, "Colt helped me. He didn't hurt me at all."

Molly squinted her eyes at Colt for a while before asking James, "You swear?"

James nodded exasperated, then jerked his head like he just realized something. "Wait…" he waved a finger between his angry sister and his new friend, "How do you know each other?"

Molly and Colt looked at each other. Colt shrugged grinning he said, "We go way back."

Molly relaxed and waved at Colt to close the door. Colt did in silence and then turned to take a quick look around the room.

Even though the house was small and a little old looking, the furniture all looked new and expensive. Black leather couches, thick carpets, and a giant flat screen hanging on the wall.

James got Colt's attention and told him to follow him to the bathroom so they could clean up.

Molly glared at them both as they slunk past.

Once inside the bathroom James pulled out a First Aid Kit form under the sink. "Sorry about that. Even though I'm a year older, see can get really protective."

Colt rinsed the blood from his mouth. "Yeah, I know how that goes," he said thinking of Rocky. "It's not always a bad thing though," he added remembering the way that kid had looked after Colt had almost knocked him out.

James laughed. "It is bad when it's your little sister!"

Colt smiled. "Okay, maybe. The question though is she going to rat you out to your parents?"James thought for a moment. "She usually would, but I think having you here might make her re-think that."

Colt hoped up on the counter and watched as James washed out the worse of his cuts. "Why would I make her re-think telling your parents you got the crap kicked out of you?"

James shot Colt a look. "Wow. Thanks for that. I wouldn't say I got the crap…well. Okay, maybe I did." He winced as he poured some peroxide in a deeper cut. "She likes you. She won't risk getting you in trouble."

Colt chuckled. "What makes you say she likes me?" He couldn't help but notice the way his heart jumped a little. He decided to ignore it.

James shrugged and put a gauzy band-aid over a cut on his side. "Dude, she let you in the house." James looked over and saw the perplexed look on Colts face. "She's protective remember? She wouldn't let just anyone waltz into the house if they came home with me looking like this." He gestured to his bruised body. "She must like you. At least a little."

Colt shook his head. "Oh-kay. In that case let's get her to order us some Pizza. I'm starving." Colt was planning on giving her money to pay for it, he just didn't want to have to talk to anyone on the phone.


End file.
